Return of the Dark
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: *Sequel to Beautiful Gem* After 20 years Mephiles is back and he's out for revenge and begins his revenge by kidnapping Shadow and Rouge's son. Rated M for a certain Chapter! 2/1/13 ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Pool Party

hey every one welcome to the sequel of "Beautiful Gem" if you don't know what going on I suggest you read Beautiful Gem before this ok

* * *

G.U.N's Storage room was dark and quiet, their were a few lights but they weren't great. the storage keeper locked made his last round before closing up for the day. pressing in the code the door to the room begun it's sequence of lock up complete with computer voice confirming the room has been sealed.

In the room a cloaked figure dashed down the long isle of crates until he got to the right section. carefully he walked along the shelves examining each box until he found what he was looking for. with a crowbar he cracked open the crate, he dug his hands separating the Styrofoam peanuts pulling out a fancy box, lifting the lid his eyes laid on his prize, the Scepter of darkness.

The figure slammed the box shut after hearing foot steps, looking down at his arm of rings he pulled on off and it made a warp portal. the figure jumped into the portal and he was gone.

...

20 years have past since the defeat of Mephiles, Sonic and his friends continued to battle against Eggman until he decided to retire, plus now learning Sonic and his friends have started families of their own he took out a white flag and surrendered knowing he couldn't handle the next generation.

Sonic's siblings Sonia and Manic decided to visit him Sonia and Knuckles who had crushes on each other were able to admit their feeling to one another and had been together ever since.

Sonic finally admitted his feelings for Amy and the two got married and had 2 kids, first a boy hedgehog who looks like sonic expet a darker shade of Blue and he has Amy's bangs. His name is Nicky, Nicky doesn't have super speed but he has the ability to wield his mothers hammer.

Their second child a little girl name Lara, her fur is sky blue and has her fathers eyes, She inherited her father's speed.

Nicky is 8 and Lara is 4.

...

Knuckles and Sonia have settled down and started a family of their own. They have twins a boy hedgehog and a girl Echidna.

Their Daughter Mary-Le is a tomboy and has her father's temper, her fur is magenta color like her mothers with a pink turf of hair on her head.

Fist is their son, he has his fathers strength and can be gullible at times. his fur is red just like his father and he has inherited his own spiked gloves.

...

Tails and cream got together and have two daughters, the oldest a 9 year fox they named Cosmo, and a 4 year old two tailed rabbit name Puff.

...

Silver and Blaze also have a child of their own a 8 year old daughter name Belle, she looks exactly like her father except she has her mothers nose and muzzle color and she has a cat like tail. Silver is extreamly protective of her especially when it comes to boys!.

...

last but not least Shadow and Rouge have a son of there own Topaz. Topaz almost looks very identical to his father except instead of red stripes he has white, he has his mothers bat wings and eyes. Topaz is a quiet 6 year old, well behaved and never argues with his parents.

...

And now our story shall begin at a pool party.

Since Sonia and Sonic refuse the throne of Motropolis Manic stepped in and has done a descend job running the kingdom. He invited his siblings and friends over for a pool party. Every one was enjoying them selves.

Nicky and Fist were playing Chicken in the water, Fist on his dads shoulders while Nickly was on Manics since Sonic refuse to go in the water.

Cosmo was sitting by the pool edge with her feet in the water, she watched the two hedgehog boys try to knock each other off, the two boys were really struggling to stay on until they both fell off.

Lara was with Puff floating in a little tube floaty long with Puff. Cream and Amy were helping them learning to swim. Amy sighed over the fact Sonic won't let her teach him how to swim.

Sonic was staying as far away from the pool he was sitting in a lawn chair next to his mother Aleena.

...

Blaze and Belle were sun bathing, Blaze wearing a one piece yellow swim suit and Belle would be wearing a little kids bikini but was force to wear a large t-shirt by Silver. Not complaining much she wasn't a water person due to being part cat.

Gullible Fist decided to approach her. Belle removed the sun glasses from her face to look up at him. Fist pretended to show off his muscles, until his body started to have a aqua outline and he was being lifted up. Behind him Silver was giving him a death glare

" uh-oh" the red hedgehog boy squeaked.

" uh-oh is right young man" he said darkly " now I suggest you walk away". the grey hedgehog let the boy go and Fist ran tripping and falling on his face. Silver smirked,no boy was going to get near his daughter, not while he's around.

...

Rouge was also sunbathing, she was sporting a nice black bikini for Shadows eyes only. At the age of 38 Rouge still manage to look good, Shadow was in a chair next to her, he was wearing white swimming trunks, after 20 years he still hated coming to these parties but Rouge still kept bringing him to them. Rouge pulled down her sunglasses to check up on their son.

Topaz sat by the pool's edge his feet dipped in the water, he would rock his feet back and forth, the young hedge-bat was lost in thought, this worried his parents

" Topaz has been awfully quiet these past days?" Rouge asked Shadow, Shadow was also watching the boy by the pool.

"I hope he's not sick" Shadow said. Rouge shook her head

" I don't think so" she removed the sunglasses off her face " I think something frighten him but what?". The parents continued to watch their child.

...

Knuckles was watching his son getting scolded by Silver and had to laugh, it was kinda funny. Suddenly a shadow cast over the echidna's body, Silver was standing next to him arms folded looking angry, then he slumped into a lawn chair.

" Uhg how can I protect my daughter if your son keeps coming over to her" he said. Knuckles chuckled

" Silver relax their kids not teenagers" he said " besides I have a daughter too".

" yes a 10 year old who's going be hounded by boys once she reaches middle school" Silver told the echidna who was completely calm. ' how are you not worried about it?". Knuckles looked up at his friend

" How?" he asked " because I know my little girl won't let them get near her, she hates boys". he said, speaking of his little angel, Mary-Le was just swimming in front of them. Knuckles sat up in his lawn chair he waved to his daughter " right Mary-Le?" he called out. Mary stopped and swam over to the edge to understand what her father was talking about

" about what dad?" the 10 year old asked. Knuckled got out of his chair and walked over to her kneeling down

" About boys" he said " how you hate them?"

**splash**

Knuckles was met with a wave of water and Mary was out of his sight. She was almost at the other end of the pool meeting up with Lara and Puff her face beat red with embarrassment

" How embarrassing" she said " dads are very embarrassing". She swam right past her aunt and cousin. Amy, Cream, Lara and Puff watched the Echinda girl swim and grumbling, some thing told them Knuckles had something to do with it.

...

Topaz watched his reflection in the water wiggle as the water moved when some one swam or splashed. After the ripples settled down the hedge-bat notice Nicky was sitting next to him. Topaz did look up to Nicky as a brother, the relationship was almost similar to Tails and Sonic. Nicky patted the 6-year old's back

" whats up Topaz?' he asked. Topaz only twiddles his thumbs how was he going to explain n his problem to his best freind.

"uh..I..." he squeaked when he felt his body being pushed. the 6 year old landed face first into the water. Fist was the one who pushed him in. Topaz emerge to the surface splashing about knowing how deep the water was he couldn't get a good foot set and could barley swim.

" GET ME OUT" The hedge-bat shirked. Nickly quickly hopped into the water and manage to pull the boy over to the edge. Topaz coughed while holding onto the edge for dear life. Taking a breath he felt his body getting lifted out, he was in his fathers arms.

" you ok son?" Shadow asked. Topaz nodded, he buried his face into his father's chest indicating he was tired. Shadow knowing it was time to leave glared down at the two hedgehog boys. Nicky smiled while Fist trembled.

" Don't do that ever again" Shadow growled. He knew Nicky was innocent but Fist was a whole other story. Fist quietly backed away only to land in the pool. Shadow chuckled at the red hedgehog's wrong step. his expression soften a little but enough to give the boys chills down their spine.

...

With Topaz in his arms, Rouge and Shadow went to bid Manic goodby and thanked them again for inviting them, Manic rubbed the back of his head

" your welcome, sorry you have to leave it's only 5:30" he said.

" yes but Topaz is exhausted " Rouge said " and were kinda beat ourselves".

" well ok" Manic shrugged his shoulders " your invited to the next party as a heads up" he said. Shadow, Rouge waved , packed up their things and exit the pool yard finding their way out of the castle.

The three loaded their stuff in the car, Shadow carefully placed his son in the back seat strapping him in, Rouge got in the drivers side starting up the car. Once Topaz was in Shadow made his way over to the passenger side and the family took off.

* * *

well here it is the first chapter.

Now if Shadow's a little too soft for his character let me know. After all **HE'S NOT VEGETA!**

Enjoy**  
**


	2. Revival of Demon

Inside a large laboratory room, the room had computers, test tubes and chemicals spread all over lab tables. in the center in a large tank filled with green liquid in the tank was the scepter, the scepter reacted by growing brighter and brighter then suddenly it burst, now floating in the tube was the once prisoner Mephiles, the tank aware of the being's presence let a mask float to his face. in the computers program it was instructed to put the mask over the demons mouth.

With his eyes closed Mephiles was in deep though

_Revenge_ his mind echoed _I shall have my revenge._ Suddenly his eyes flashed opened. he took in his surroundings, were was he, how did he get here?. The door to the room shuffled open awaiting his answer.

The hooded figure stepped in, behind him was a young Echidna teenager, he had freckles on his fore head and the end of his dreadlocks were tip with white. the teen looked up at the newest subject. The hooded figure blocked the boy from stepping closer, he removed his hood. It was a white Echidna, his eyes were black with yellow irises, he looked up at Mephies in the tank

" ah your awake " he said " allow me to introduced myself I'm Doctor Finitevus" he said " and this is my son Rutan" Finitevus patted the teen boy on the back " he's here visiting me isn't that nice of him?" Rutan glared at his his father

" uh yeah sure, better then moms" the echidna said, Finitevus glared at his son

" Don't talk bad about your mother boy" he said, of course he had to agree, his Ex-wife was difficult to understand from time to time it still a mystery to him in what attraction he had for the lady . Mephiles closed his eyes, he still was weak from his battle, he moved his arm up and down trying to see if he could move at all. Finitevus dashed over to the tank's main computer to check the status

" I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the tank for a few more days" he said. Mephiles wouldn't allow that. the tank started to crack. Finitevus eyes widen at the possible danger they might be in

" Rutan get down now" the doctor barked. Rutan obeyed and seeked shelter under a lab table. The tank holding Mephiles grew more cracks then it exploded, glass flew hitting the floor, Green liquid spilled all over the computer short circuiting it. Both father and son poked out from the table.

Standing on the floor breathing Mephiles was still a little weak but tried his best to stand. Finitevus ran over wrapping the demon's arm around his shoulder and helped supported his balance.

" take it easy..uh.." the doctor didn't know the demon's name

" Mephiles" he croak " Mephiles the dark". Finitevus eyes widen upon learning the demon's name

" ah so you him" he said " I've heard a lot about you but I didn't believe you were real"

" oh I'm real" Mephiles chuckled " and I out for revenge"

" may I ask who you seek revenge on?" the doctor asked. Mephiles looked upon the wall, his shadow cast along the wall making him angry, the Shadow he had also belong to some one else, a shadow he stole 20 years ago.

" Shadow the hedgehog" he said.

* * *

ok Finitevus is second to Mephiles in scary characters. I belives that Rutan is his son so yeah..lets go with that.

so this story will have some comic characters and game characters so stay tune and see who'll show up next.


	3. What lurks in the Night

Rouge and Shadow were having difficulties with getting Topaz to go to bed.

Never they had to struggle with getting their son in bed, Topaz was a good little boy who would go to bed with out any problem but tonight it was the first time he was fighting against them.

Rouge and Shadow had to search for him all over their house. Shadow found him in the coat closet all huddled up in a ball. The ultimate life form carried the screaming 6 year old to his bedroom.

" no" Topaz screamed " don't leave me alone in here" he cried, tears were rolling down his eyes, it turns out the young hedge-bat was very scared of something. Shadow sat the boy on his bed. The bedroom looked like any ordinary 6 year old room minus a messy floor. Topaz has been very good about keeping his room clean, he had special bin for certain toys, above the toy bins were a special shelf made for his stuff animals, first was a tiger, a dinosaur and last a gorilla.

" whats going on?" a voice called from the door,Rouge walked into the room and helped her son get under the covers, the parents sat on the bed with their child trying to figure out what going on.

" I..I don't want to be alone tonight" Topaz squeaked and pulled the covers over his face as he sunk in " I don't want **him** to get me".

Bother parents eyes widen, what did their son mean by him? who is this him the child was speaking of.

" who is this **Him** you speak of?" Shadow asked. Topaz looked up at his father, some how his father frighten him and the boy threw the covers over his head

" He looks like dad and he says he'll get me" he cried " don't let him get me".

" looks like you father?" Rouge asked. Topaz peaked out from under the cover looking at his mother, he bobbled his head up and down.

" Sweety have the boys been telling you things that are not real?" The bat asked. The 6 year old shook his head no.

" No mom" he said. Rouge pulled her son into a hug

" don't worry honny" she said " nothing is going to get you" Rouge gestured with her eyes at Shadow to go pick a stuff animal off the shelf for Topaz to sleep with. Shadow getting up from the bed walked over to the shelf, he looked at the three stuff animals and picked up the tiger. the tiger had a little samurai outfit dressed on it's body. He remembered the day he took his son to the make-a-freind store and let him get one.

" here" Shadow said bringing the toy over. Topaz snatched the tiger out of his dads arms, the boy was still shaking with fear. Rouge still holding her son could only comfort him

" shh" she cooed " it's alright your safe, nothing will get you". Topaz felt sleep taking over, his eyes started to close. Rouge carefully placed her child in the bed and pulled the covers over his body, she kissed him on the forehead

" night son" she said getting off the bed, she exit the room. Shadow looked back at his wife then at the sleeping hedge-bat in the bed with stuff tiger. Shadow sat back down on the bed, he stroked the boy's head letting him know he was there and nothing to fear, he too lean in and kissed him on the forehead.

" nigh son" he whispered and got up to exit the room turning off the light. Taking one last look Shadow carefully closed the door.

...

Rouge was putting the last part of her hair in curlers, she was wearing a pink silk night gown. Shadow was already in bed reading while having a pair of reading glasses on. The glasses were fake, he kept them because Rouge told him he looked sexy with glasses.

" Shadow do you think Topaz is talking about..." she didn't want to say the name but she had a good idea who it might be " uh..Mephiles?"

Shadow closed his book once mesmerizing the place, he took off his 'reading glasses' he looked up at the bat

" no" he said " impossible". Rouge finished at the vanity and crawled into bed, she snuggled up to him, Shadow turned the lamp off and wrapped his arms around her. "it's been 20 years theirs no way Mephiles could of escaped".

" I hope so" Rouge said, the name alone was enough to send shivers down her spine, she felt Shadow rub his hand up and down her shoulder

" well tomorrow I'll go to G.U.N's storage and I'll check myself". Rouge sighed with relief, sleep was taking them over and the pair snuggled down in the blankets drifting off to slumber.

...

In Topaz's room the young hedge-bet eyes shot open when he hear a tapping on his window. He sat up turning his head, the tapping stopped. He started to shiver, he pulled the covers over his face, peaking out.

_I see you_. a horsed voice called out _I'm here_. Topaz dove under the blanket his body shivered.

_You can't hide from me_ the voice grew louder. Topaz hugged his stuff tiger squeezing his eyes shut.

" Your not real, your not real, **your not real**" he chanted. Suddenly he felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder.

_Gottcha_ the voice said, the hedge-bat eyes shot open.

* * *

Shadow with reading glasses? lol

Actually I did see a pic on deviant art where he had a pare on and well..he can pull off the reading glasses look.


	4. Shock

Shadow and Rouge eyes shot open after hearing the sound of Topaz screaming. On his feet Shadow reached into his night stand draw and pulled out a pistol. He and Rouge then dashed into their son's room. Rouge snagged her bathrobe and quickly put it on.

Shadow kicked the door down, switching on the light he dropped his gun. Rouge stepped in and brought her hands to her mouth. Topaz was gone, and the bedroom window was wide open.

" Topaz" Rouge ran over to the window looking for any signs " TOPAZ!" she screamed. Shadow walked over to her pulling her back from the window, Rouge buried her face into her husbands arms, who would take their child. Shadow didn't have the answer all he could do was comfort his wife letting her know they'll get him back.

...

Topaz's eyes opened, the room he was in was cold and hard. To his right he looked out a giant window, he gasped at the sight. outside was nothing but stars. Was he in space?. The hedge-bat scooted away from the window, he held his head in his hands shutting his eyes, he rocked himself back and forth

" I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming" he tried to convince himself that it was all a dream. opening his eyes he noticed his shadow was bigger and taller, wait this isn't his shadow, the 6 year old swallowed his breath before turning around. carefully he turn his head, his eyes widen when he came face to face with the one who kidnapped him.

" hello" the kidnapper called to him, it was Mephiles " I see your awake". Topaz scooted far as he can way from the demon.

" No" the boy cried out " stay back" his voice cracked a little. Mephiles continued to approach the hedge-bat. Topaz shut his eyes hoping the demon would go away, he felt the top of his head get patted

" relax child" Mephiles said " I won't harm you". Topaz opened one eye to check if the demon was telling the truth. " be a good boy and no harm will come upon you". the 6 year old blinked, was the demon telling the truth. tears swelled up in his eyes.

" I wanna go home" he whimpered, Mephiles let the boy go and headed out of the room

" I'm afraid I can't let you do that" he said exiting and the door slid shut. Topaz was now alone in the room. the hedge-bat held his knees close to his body he wrapped his wings around himself as he softly cried to himself wishing he was back home.

* * *

oh yeah you guess it Mephiles was the one. and where in space do you think they are ?

keep reading to find out


	5. Parental issues

Finitevus watched from the control room, he was watching a giant computer screen, in a small window on the desk top was video footage of their young prisoner, the echidna only growled with frustration.

Mephiles entered the room joining the doctor watching the young boy sob.

" care to explain why we have the son of Shadow on our ship?" Finitevus asked, Mephiles smiled

" all part of my plan" he said " Shadow wouldn't dare to do anything reckless knowing the boy's life was on the line" he explain " you know how a father would feel about their child" he looked at the doctor. The white echidna stayed silent, a small window appeared up on the screen, a red female Echidna dressed in black was glaring at the screen, she had curly red locks in the top of her head and she was angry. The doctor cringed he knew who she was.

" FINITEVUS!' she barked. the two males jumped back, the doctor cleared his throat

" Lien-Da my lovely wife how are you" he asked.

" Cut the chit chat **EX**-husband" she said " where is Rutan". The teenager echidna was just out side the room spotted his mother on the screen and prepared to run but Lien-Da's sharp eyes caught him " RUTAN GET OVER HERE" she demanded. the two males stepped aside as the teen approached the screen , head lowered he knew he was going to get yelled at.

" uh..hi mom" he squeaked.

" DON'T YOU HI MOM ME MISTER" she scolded " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!"

" wait a minuet' Finitevus stepped into the conversation " I though you knew Rutan was here with me" he look down at his son, he didn't like to be lied to.

" Knew?..KNEW!" Lien-Da screamed at him " I turn my back for a second and our son runs off".

" you invade my privacy" Rutan argued " you never let me have a moment to myself"

" DON'T ARGUE WITH ME" Lien-Da screamed " WHEN YOU GET HOME YOUR SO GROUNDED". Finitevus had enough of the little family reunion his fingers were on the button to close the window.

" it was nice talking to you **peach-blossom**" he said. Lien-Da growled, she hated being called that

' Don't you ever call me that" she barked. with a click her window was closed. both father and son sighed with relief. Rutan decided to try and sneak away but was caught by the back of his vest. turning his head Finitevus glared down at him. The young teen gulped.

" Rutan you told me your mother let you stay with me". he growled

" uh...I..." Rutan couldn't try to find his way out of this.

" I want you to remain in your quarters until we send you back home understand" Finitevus said.

" yes sir' Rutan nodded, his father let him go, the teen walked out of the room slowly walking towards his prison cell until he was return to his mother.

Finitevus sighed, he remembered Mephiles was in the room, he turn to the demon.

" Sorry about that" he said. Mephiles grinned

" no problem" he looked up at the computer screen " Fintiveus what do you know about Sonic the hedgehog?"

the white Echidna blinked, what did the blue hero have anything to do with this

"uh what do you wish to know?" he asked

' weaknesses, anything to keep him out of the way, like say...Family members, kids?" the demon asked . The doctor rubbed his muzzle, come to think of it Sonic must of settled down and started a family. he taped on the keybord looking up and current information

" ah here we go" the echidna said " it appears he married Amy Rose and has two children a son and a daughter". Mephiles smirked

" excellent" he said " we'll save that information until further notice' he said exiting the room " until then I'll be resting". and the Demon was out of sight.

* * *

Rutan got in trouble for lying to his father lol.

let me know if I misspelled Lien-Da's name ok.


	6. He's Back!

The next day Shadow who didn't get any sleep headed over to G.U.N storage area. He was guided by the storage keeper over to the M Isle

' ah Item M0034" he storage keeper asked "it should be where it is they reached the isle the keeper dropped the flashlight. In the middle of the isle was the crate, it was open and the continents were taken. Shadow's eyes widen in horror, The Scepter was gone, this means Mephiles was back.

...

' Oh my goodness Rouge" Amy said taking on the phone. Nicky and Lara were in the living room playing a video game, and by the looks of it Lara was winning.

" Shadow went to G.U.N to see if Mephiles was untouched after all these years" Rouge spoke. Amy was told the whole Mephiles story a few months after the battle. Amy sighed

" Don't worry Rouge it won't be Mephiles if he's been locked up" she tried to cheer her friend up " besides Sonic will help you and Shadow find Topaz". Amy felt a tug on her sleeve, looking down Lara was looking up at her with a worried expression

" Mommy" the girl whimpered " Is Topaz ok?' she asked. Rouge heard the girl asked about her son, She knew Topaz and Lara got along very well and it pain her to tell the small girl the truth.

" Sweety" Amy said kneeling down to her daughter ' Topaz is ok' she lied, she didn't want to worry Lara at all " now go beat your brother in the video games you two were playing"

" ok" Lara chirped

" HEY!" Nicky called. he didn't like the fact his mother was on his sister side. Lara skipped back into the living room. Amy sighed

" sorry about that" she said.

" no problem' Rouge spoke, she heard a high beep interrupting the call " sorry Amy got to go another call in coming in"

" ok" Amy said " by Rouge". she pressed the button to end the call, then she heard Lara screaming at her brother for cheating. she sighed. kids will be kids and she went into the living room to break up the fight.

...

Rouge pressed the phone button to receive the other call. looking at the caller ID it was Shadow

" Shadow she said " is it still there?" she asked.

" he's gone" Shadow spoke, he was communicating from his wrist communicator which also doubled as a cell phone " Mephiles has return".

Rouge dropped the phone, she backed into a chair sitting down, fear struck her face, the monster has return and kidnapped their son

" Rouge" Shadow called on the other line he kept calling her name still now answer. he pressed his communicator ending the call. He look at the open crate, he now knew who took his son, now he needs to find out where he took him.

* * *

Shadow's communicator doubling as a cell phone why not?.

Next Chapter Topaz shows some courage!


	7. Showing Courage

Topaz was still on the floor, he opened his eyes stretching his little body, he didn't sleep well but got off the floor and decided to search the room for any possible way to get out. gliding his hands along the wall one section of the wall slid open revealing a sink and a toilet.

Looks like their was no way out. except the door. he walked over to it, pressing his hands on it the door slid open, the boy almost lost balance, he peaked out the giant hall, nothing, no one.

Topaz took this the opportunity to find help or a way out. He stepped out into the hall then ran down the left section.

The hedge-bat searched every room for any possible way out. he came to a room that had desks and old file cabinets. Topaz got an idea, desk usually have phones and with a phone he can call his father. The boy stepped into the room the door shutting behind him.

Adjusting the the dark he searched each desk for a phone, finding one he picked it up it had a dial tone which was good. Remembering his father's communicator number he pressed the area code and numbers.

Shadow's communicator started to beep, he lifted up his arm and pressed to button to receive the call.

" Yes' his voice called out. Topaz sighed with relief

" Dad" he spoke. Shadow eyes widen it was his son he held on to the communicator not wanting to drop it which he couldn't

" Topaz is that you?" the ultimate lifeform spoke " Where are you?"

" Dad help me" the young boy cried " This guy who looks like you took me to this space ship" he said, Topaz sensitive hear picked up on the sound of calm foot steps. the boy eyes widen and he dove under the desk the phone dropped hitting the floor

" Daddy" he squeaked " he's gonna get me". Shadow could hear the fear in his son's voice, and it was the first time in 3 years that his son called him daddy. He now knew where his child was but..what space ship?.

The sound the phone dropping alert the attention of the foot steps, the door slid open, Mephiles knew the boy had escaped and figured he was in here. Topaz held on the phone for dear life praying the demon would walked away, he heard the foot steps getting closer to him

"Daddy" Topaz whispered. Suddenly Mephiles appears crouching looking right at him. Topaz screamed. Shadow heard his son scream before the line was cut off.

" Topaz..TOPAZ!" Shadow called out, the line was dead.

Mephiles pulled the cord out of the phone Topaz froze as the demon reached under and grabbed him pulling him out

" No let me go" the boy cried out. Mephiles lifted the boy tucking him under his arm and walked out of the room.

* * *

I wonder if Mephiles knew that Topaz told Shadow their location?

Next chapter, a familiar face will appear


	8. The King and Prince

Finitevus clicked the keyboard closing yet another window, he grinned to himself, he had all the information he needed.

Mephiles came into the room with Topaz struggling in his arms. Finitevus turn to the two grinning

" I see some one tried to escape" he said chuckling. Mephiles looked down at the boy and the child stop moving, he looked up at the adults with fear

" I caught him trying to call his _**Daddy**_" Mephiles said " too bad it didn't work"

" your wrong" Topaz squeaked the two evil adults raised a brow. He tried one last time to get out of Mephile's arms but failed " My dad will find me and teach you two a lesson".

' I think that quiet enough out of you" Mephiles said , with his free hand he opened up a dark purplish portal, he threw the hedge-bat in the portal and it quickly sealed up.

Topaz found him self tossed back in his room, he ran over to the door, as soon as the door slid open 2 Mephiles's clones appeared looking down at the boy. Topaz sheepishly backed away the the door slammed shut. all he can do now is hope for his dad to save him.

...

Mephiles watched the computer screen as Finitevus typed away codes and commands. the screen brought up 3 pictures, Sonic,Knuckles and Silver, in the lower left corner was Shadows picture with a red x over it

"it appears Knuckls and Silver have children as well" the Echidna reported. Mephiles drew a wicked grin

" good now kidnap them" he commanded. Finitevus blinked

" what?" he asked, The demon turn to the doctor

" you herd me, kidnap the kids, the more hostages the better I say" he pointed at Silver's picture

" I'll take silvers kid while you go after Knuckles" he said moving his hand over to Knuckles pic. The white Echidna nodded

" and who will go after Sonic's kids?" he asked " as we know they will super fast like him".

" Leave that to me" a voice called from the door. standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame was a green hedgehog, he pulled down his sunglasses, he look at the two, next to him was a 12 year clone of himself except his cheeks were super fluffy, a turf of burnt red hair for bangs and he wore a leather vest instead of jacket, the young duplicate of the hedgehog also sported a fox tail.

" ah Scourge" Finitevus spoke" we were hoping you would show up". Scourge King of Moebius chuckled when his name was spoken, he placed a hand on the smaller version of himself

" ladies calm your selves" the green hedgehog mocked " by the way don't mind my son tagging along, Fiona wanted to get away for a few days" he said drawing his son closer to him. the boy looked up at his dad then at the two adults infront of him

" the name's Spark" he said " don't forget it". Spark got elbows in the shoulder by his dad.

" Spark where are you manners" he scolded. the hedge-fox looked up at his father

" oh sorry" he turn back to the two adults " bitches". Scourge patted his son's head

" that's my boy" he grinned. Finitevus slapped his palm to his face, 1 Scourge was bad but now two. Mephiles chuckled at how well the son was almost like his father.

" Spark was it" Mephiles spoke getting the boy's attention " the demon pointed outside the door" Doctor Finitevus's son is down the hall to your right" he said " why don't you go and harass him".

Spark gave a thumbs up " sure" he dashed out the room in a quick flash. Scourge chuckled at his son's speed

" gotta love that boy" the king said.

" I agree" Mephiles nodded his head. Scourge turn to the demon.

" Any way what this I here about kidnapping?" he asked. Mephiles grin, this was all too easy

* * *

oh yes Scourge is doing a great job at raising his son to be a little bastard just like him lol. Can we have the father of the year award for Scourge?

Scourge: all hail to the King baby

Spark: Hail to the Prince bitches!

yup like father like son


	9. Kidnapping in motion

Amy had taken Nicky and Lara to the playground, Sonic told her to do this so the kids would be distracted and not get involved with helping him and Shadow look for Topaz.

Nicky pushed the swing his sister was on, the little girl giggled with delighted, the little hedgehog caught a gimps of a shadow dashing in the woods.

" Daddy?" she asked blinking, did she really see her father. Nicky stopped the swing noticing his sister lack of laughter

" Lara what's wrong? he asked, the little blue girl looked up at her brother

" I think I just saw Daddy" she pointed towards the woods. The little girl hoped off the swing and ran in the direction where she saw the shadow.

" Lara wait" he called out to his sister and chased after her.

Lara didn't go to far only to the woods entrance, she peeked over a bush, nothing. she sighed then turn to go back to her brother when she bumped into a body, looking up her eyes widen, standing before her with an evil grin was Scourge, the little girl side stepped away from the hedgehog, Scourge followed her steps not taking his eyes off her.

" Lara" her brother called, he stood behind her looking up at the green hedgehog before them, he knew something wasn't right, holding out his left hand a hammer appeared, he pushed his sister behind him ready to knock this hedgehog off his feet. Scourge chuckled

" isn't that sweet" he said " a brother protecting his little sister" he reached out grabbing the hammer, when he yanked it out of the boy's hand the hammer fell and landed on the hedgehog's foot.

Scourge cried out, he yanked his foot out from under the hammer and hopped around. The hammer disappears and Nicky grab Lara's hand and took off

" Lara run" he instructed. Lara nodding got in the lead and soon the two were far away from the green hedgehog. The small girl felt a tug and her brother's hand wasn't holding hers. turning around she gasped. Scourge had caught up with them, Nicky was struggling in his arm

" going some where sweetheart" he asked.

" Run Lara" Nicky screamed " go get mom" . Lara nodding quickly took off, this time using super speed. Scourge blinked, he didn't expect that at all. no matter he was fast himself, he looked down at the boy struggling in his arms.

" she won't get far" he said. looking in the direction the little girl was running the green hedgehog took off after her. Lara looked behind her to find Scourge very close behind her, his free hand ready to snatch her.

...

" Dad do we have to stay with her?" Mary-Le was pointing at a teenage Chameleon who wasn't happy to have to babysit the echidna girl and her hedgehog brother. It was Salma the chameleon, eldest daughter of Espio.

" now Mary-le" Knuckles said " you know your mother is out with your grandmother, and I need to help Sonic so your gonna have to deal with it" he said.

" but dad were 10 years old" Fist pointed out, Knuckles ruffled his son's hair

" and still to young to work the microwave with out an adults supervision" he pointed out. He remembered the incident Fist and Mary tried to pop popcorn in the microwave and over cooked it causing burnt stench in their house for almost 2 weeks. Knuckled turn to the teen who was wish she was out with her friends not stuck here.

" Salma" he spoke " you know the rules"

" yeah yeah I know" The purple female said " I won't let them burn the house down". Knuckles nodded

" I should be back at 7:00 the latest" he went over to the coat hanger and pulled off his hat and put it on his head " bye" and he was out the door.

Once Knuckles was out of sight the Chameleon turn to the twins she was not in the mood

" ok Mary let get one thing strait" she started " I'm in charge so no..." she was cut off by the fact a warp ring appeared behind the twins. Salma fell on her backside eyes widen at the sight. The twins turned their heads but it was too late the felt hands grabbing their legs.

" Ahh" Mary-Le screamed as she was dragged into the portal. Fist was dragged after her. The portal then closed up. Salma crawled over to the floor where the portals were and felt around for anything

" oh man, oh man,oh man" she panicked how was she going to tell Knuckles his 2 kids were taken.

...

Belle was in her room organizing her things, Silver was down in the kitchen preparing lunch while Blaze was in her office.

Belle just finish putting away her toys the way she wanted them to be, she took out her notepad and made a check mark

" ok that's done now lets see" she tapped each subject she written down on her paper. She felt a cold hand grab her by the shoulder, the hand had long crystal like fingers.

"_** Being a good girl are you?**_" a voice called to her, Belle turn her head her she gasped at the sight.

..

Silver and Blaze heard their daughter scream at the top of her lungs. Silver dropped the salad he was fixing while Blaze jumped over her desk.

the parents burst into their daughters room, the room was empty, nothing was thrown or messed up it was like their daughter disappeared in thin air.

* * *

dun dun DUN!


	10. The horrible discovery

Shadow and Rouge met up with Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze each reporting their kids missing as well.

" I heard Lara screaming but when I looked up she and Nicky were gone" Amy cried " I'm a horrible mother". Sonic took his wife in his arms

" no one blames you Amy" he said comforting her. Knuckles pulls down his hat

" Salma called me telling Mary-Le and Fist were pulled through a portal underneath the floor" he spoke he clenched his fist " no one messes with my kids".

" oh yeah" Silver spoke up " our daughter was taken right out of thin air" he said, Blaze nodded.

" We heard her scream but when we got to her room she was gone" she said, Silver placed his hand on her shoulder comforting her.

" we'll get her back". He told her. Shadow though about how the kids got taken it could only lead to one thing.

" Mephiles" he said " he's got be behind this".

" oh how right you are" a voice called only Shadow and Rouge knew to well. the heroes turned to heads, standing on top of a ledge was Mephiles , in his arms in bridal style was Belle. Silver and Blaze's eyes widen at the sight of their daughter in the demon's arms.

" Belle" both parents called out. Mephiles held up the sleeping girl cradling her.

" shh" he whispered ' she's sleeping". on Mephiles's left a warp ring opened, Doctor Finitevus stepped out with both Fist and Mary-Le tucked under his arms. Knuckles growled at the white Echidna with his children.

" Finitevus" he said. the doctor looked down at Knuckles and chuckled

" hello Enerjak" he said. in the past the evil doctor had selected Knuckles to be the new Enerjak, Sonic and his friends came and saved Knuckles. the doctor fled after that failed attempt.

" ah Knuckles my old chum" the white Echidna spoke then looked down at the twins in his arm " such lovely kids you have here". Knuckles was ready to launch himself when Shadow stepped in and held the Echidna back.

" Let me go Shadow" Knuckles thrashed.

" stay calm Knuckles" Shadow told him. The Echidna stopped thrashing, the ebony hedgehog let him go at the two looked up at the villain. Suddenly a green streak zipped past the heroes and stood on Mephiles's right side. It was Scourge, he looked down at Sonic and Amy

" miss me Sonic" the king chuckled, in his arms were Nicky and Lara. Amy and Sonic gasped

" Lara" Sonic croak

" Nicky" Amy screamed.

" Relax babe" Scourge said " Their just knocked out" he glared down at Lara " although I have to say Sonic your little girl did put up quiet a chase". A black portal appeared, Scourge and Finitevus stepped in Mephiles was about to step though but turned his head facing the parents

" interfere with my plans and the children will pay the price" he stepped in the portal and the portal closed up.

The hero had to come up with a plan to rescue the children, suddenly a pink motorcycle drove up, it parked near Knuckles, both Sonic and Knuckles knew who that bike belong too and were shaking in their shoes.

The driver pulled off her helmet, it was Sonia, she glared at Knuckles

" whats this I hear about our kids being kidnapped?" she asked.

* * *

What will our heroes do? first will they survies Sonia's wrath?

Review if you want to know


	11. Finding a weakness

In the main computer room, Scourge and his son were watching the monitors that showed where the kids were held. Mary-Le, Belle and Lara were held in one room while the boys, Nicky and Fist were in another.

Rutan was also on display, he was sitting on his bed sighing, When Spark went to visit the teen Echidna the hedge-fox found him to be boring and left.

"hey old man what are we looking at?" the Mobeius Prince asked. Scourge sent his son a glare, as much as a trouble maker Spark was raise to be he wouldn't allow the boy to call him 'old man'

" watch you tongue around me" the hedgehog barked. Spark looked up at his dad

" what ever" he shrugged

...

In the Girl's cell Lara was trying cheer herself up but the tears wouldn't stop.

" I want my mommy" the little four year old cried. Mary-Le held her young cousin in her arms trying to comfort her

" It's ok Lara" the echidna girl said " be brave, soon my dad and Uncle Sonic will get us out". Lara looked up at her cousin tears in her eyes.

" I'm scared" she spoke.

Belle who was by her self looking out the window, she gazed out at the stars focusing hard she could of sworn the stars made images of her parent's faces.

_Mama, Papa_ the hedge-cat prayed to herself _please find us_

_..._

Back in the computer room Mephiles entered causng the father and son to turn. Finitevus was behind him._  
_

" any thing new?" The dark demon asked. Scourge shrugged his shoulders wile Spark rolled his eyes in boredom. Mephiles walked over to the computer typing up the windows displaying their prisoners. The demon watched how they interacted and raised a brown when watching the girls window.

He notice how Protective Mary-Le was to her young cousin, He found a weakness in the kids.

" looks like they care for the young one...I can us her to my advantage".

This alerted the attention of Scourge and Finitevus as they walked over to the computer to look as well. Spark realizing the adults were going to get more boring decide to leave.

The dark demon pointed to Lara " the youngest one, we can use her in case the kids get out of hand" he turn to Finitevus who nodded.

...

Out side the room a figure dressed in a midnight blue cat suit over heard the three criminal's conversation, She bit the bottom on her lip cursing to herself

_Damit Mephiles_ she cursed _ your just what the others say in the future_. She quickly dashed away.

* * *

now who is the young spy?, does Mephiles know she's there?

Find out in the next chapter


	12. Take off in the blue Typhoon

Tails was working in his workshop when the video phone rang. Wiping the sweat off he scooted in his chair over to the phone to answer it.

" Miles Prower" he answered. The screen lit up showing Sonic's face which he was grinning

" never though i here you call your self Miles" the hedgehog said. Sonic was shoved over by Knuckles

" nows not the time to joke Sonic" the Echidna pointed out.

" whats the problem?" the fox asked. Shadow stepped into view of the screen

" Mephiles has return" the ebony hedgehog said " and he taken our children".

" do you have any idea where Mephiles took them?" The fox asked.

" My only clue is out id space " the hedgehog replied. Sonic pushed Shadow aside to get into veiw

" So buddy can we use the Blue Typhoon?" the blue hero asked. Tails nodded

" of course" the fox said " pack what ever you need and meet me over in 1 hour". the Fox pressed the button to end the call.

...

1 hour turn into 3 hours. Mostly Sonia took up a lot of time deciding on certain outfits to take but Knuckles had to remind her that they'll be on a ship. Knuckles had his bag all set and Tails asked him to bring the master emerald just in case something goes wrong.

Sonic tried to have Amy stay behind but Amy held out her hammer and the blue hero changed his mind.

...

Shadow and Rouge didn't need much and the two waited at Tail's home for the others. silver and Blaze were with them by the time Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Sonia showed up. once there Sonic walked up to the door knocking.

A little rabbit poked her head from the door looking up at the crew. recognizing the face of Sonic she pushed the door wide open "Hiya Uncle Sonic!" she squeaked.

" hey Puff" Sonic greeted her. Puff stood aside the door " you know where Daddy is" she pointed " mommy's fixing you guys some meals for the trip" she explain. Sonic ruffled the little rabbit's head.

" thanks kiddo" Sonic said.

...

as a host in training Puff lead them to Tails basement where all of his projects were held, in fact the basement was more of a underground hanger. the goup could hear tails voice arguing with another voice.

Cosmo had a little backpack on her back and was in the middle of arguing with her dad to let her on the trip.

" Dad you were 8 when you went into space" she said.

" my decision is final no" Tails told her. the little fox girl was going to cry. instead she turn and marched away not paying any attention to the arrived group. Once Cosmo was gone Tails sighed.

" don't tell me you exhausted buddy" Sonic spoke approaching his best friend. Tails rubbed the back of his head.

" well Cosmo can be a handful" he then folded his arms " so every one ready for our second adventure in space. the team nodded letting their fox friend know they were ready. Suddenly Creams voice called on the intercom.

" the meals are all ready Tails" she said " and I wish you all a safe trip". Little Puff waled over to her father reaching her hands up to him indicating she want's to be picked up. Tails lifted her up into his arms.

" I want to wish you a safe trip to daddy" she said. Tils hugged his young daughter then turn to the group " so do I need to give you a tour or you know where every thing is?" he asked.

...

Amy, Sonia, Blaze and Silver helped loaded the supplies in the storage room. Rouge Sonic a Tails double chedked the controls making sure they funtioned while Shadow monitored Knuckle setting up the master emerald in the power room.

Cream along with Puff delivered the meals. Amy took them and placed them along the supplies. Evry one was all set. Tails said goodbye to his wife.

" Tails have you seen Cosmo?" Cream asked. Tails noticed that his eldest daughter was missing as well.

" Not since I last spoke to her" he told his wife " I'm sure she's in her room".

" ok honny" Cream said " I'll check on her once you leave".

...

Soon the ceiling of the hanger opened up, the blue Typhoon was set onto a ramp aiming up. the jets boosted into power.

Sonic and his friends got into their seat as the automated voice counted backwards from ten. Once said the ship launched. Cream and Puff held onto the railing trying not to get blown away from the gust of the jets.

Once every thing settled the two rabbits looked up in the sky. the Ship was now a tiny speckle to them.

...

The ship has reached into orbit, Tails adjusted the ship and was set to audio pilot, that will give every one enought time to recover befor going into hyper space.

Shadow was in the storage room, he was looking among the boxes and shelves of supplies. he stoped just feet away from a particular stack he looked at the stack.

" you can come out now the jig is up" he said. behind the stack a little fox poked her head smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Yay Chapter 12 is finish and now me have a headache. As you can see Cosmo (Tails and cream's oldest daughter) is some what like Pan from GT.

I don't know when the next chapter will be but keep reviewing.


	13. to find a stowaway!

Shadow blinked. Cosmo carfully aproched the hedgehog, her head hung low, she knew she was going to get scolded and prepared herself for it. Shadow closed his eyes and folded his arms.

" I'm not your father Cosmo" he said " but you better come up with a reason when Tails finds out your here". Cosmo looked up at the hedgehog. she blinked in confusion, suddenly the ship shook, The little fox fell into Shadow while the black hedgehog steady his balance by grabbing onto a shelf.

" every one get ready" Tails voice echoed among the ship " were entering hyper drive". Shadow looked down at the little fox girl, he grabbed her by her arm.

" come with me" he said draging her out of the storage room. He needed to let Tails know of there stowaway before they go to far out.

...

Tails sat in his seat wiping away the sweat. the course was set, Amy was in her seat while sonic stood, the ship rumbled as a vortex portal appeared and the ship was slowly being sucked in. Bracing for impact the three held on. Shadow entered to bridge, Sonic, tails and Amy turned their heads, behind him was Cosmo.

before the three could react the ship had already entered the portal and entered hyper speed. the five tried not to lose balance as the ship shook then it stop.

" hyper drive complete" an automated voice reported " gravity normal, you may walk the ship freely".

Tails programed the controls back to auto pilot, getting up from his seat he turn to his daughter who was hiding behind Shadow. The fox said nothing only approached the hedgehog and grabed hold of his daughters hand, the two left the bridge leaving Sonic and Amy to ponder what their fox friend was about to do. Shadow only folded his arms.

...

in a separate room Cosmo could only rub her foot and smile as Tails look down at her, angry she disobeyed him.

" I though I made it clear" he started.

" Dad I.." Cosmo started but was interrupted

" This isn't a game" he told her , he sighed " and it's to late to bring you back"

" Dad I'm sorry" Cosmo squeaked while grabbing her tail " I wanted to help".

" Still that did give you the right to sneak on, and knowing you mother she's worried about you". Tail's eyes widen realizing Cream would be calling worried about their daughter. Tails walked over to the video phone and dialed his house number. the Screan lit up Cream was in the kitchen with Cheese, She was in front of the screen.

" Tails I can't find Cosmo" she cried. Tails sighed

" it's ok" He said stepping aside and pointing at their daughter. Cream sighed with relief then it occurred to her that Cosmo was in space.

" YOUNG LADY WHAT DO YOU THINk YOUR DOING?" Cream scolded. Their daughter only looked away.

" Well once you get home you are grounded" Cream told her, Tails approached the screen

" Cream dear we have to go I'll make sure she stay in this room" he said. Cream eyes sadden hearing her husband having to end the call.

" be carefull and bring our little girl home" Cream said

" I will" Tails told her ending the call. He turn to his daughter " you heard me young lady you'll be in here until further notice got it". Cosmo nodded as she watched her father exit the room.

...

Shadow looked out the window of another section of the ship until Rouge approached him, he saw her reflection in the widow so he didn't need to turn his head.

" I heard you found a Stowaway?" she asked. Shadow sighed

" I'm glad we don't have a daughter". he said, Rouge giggled a little, she lean her head onto his shoulder.

" I hope our son is alright?" she asked " he must be scared, very scared". Shadow didn't say a word to her, knowing Mephiles she was right. The parents could only look at the stars hoping they'll locate the dark demon and get their child back.

* * *

Originally I was going have both of Tail's daughter to be stowaways but in the end I went with Cosmo and left Puff at home.

Click the pretty blue button at the bottom of the screen please!


	14. Hidden Chaos emerald

Hey every one. I know it's been a long time but.

as you notice I've changed my username here so I'm now Krispina The Derp. instead of Purple-chan5.

and since you all been so Patient I give you 3 new chapters to read. had a bit of a writers block but I hope you enjoy these chapters.

* * *

Tails was hard at work. Upgrading and keeping the ship on course until his radar started to beep. pressing the button a screen lit up and his eyes widen.

"No...no way" he reached for the intercom button " every on quick to the bridge" he called.

...

Sonic was the first to report since he was the fastest thing alive, Shadow and rouge came second, after them was Knuckles, Sonia, Silver and Blaze.

" what is it?" Sonic asked. Tails brought the screen up and pointed

" look doesn't that area look familiar?" the fox asked. Shadow knew what he was pointing and and hesitated, it was the ARK. To many memories were there, The worst was Shadow was feeling some negative energy.

" I'm sensing some negative energy from the ARK" he said.

" your not the only one Shadow" Tails said " I feel it too, it's possible Mephiles has the kids there".

" were gonna need the chaos emeralds" Knuckles suggested " that way Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze can go super if things get out of hand".

" good thinking Knuckles" Tails said " but when we left I didn't receive any signal of a chaos emerald any where"

" do you think Mephiles is collecting them?" Rouge asked.

" I hope not but if he is...I don't want to think about it" Tails wiped the sweat off his head. At the door way Cosmo was standing listening to the conversation, she was disobeying her dad but she wanted to help out, she was spotted by Knuckles.

" Tails it appears we have a visitor" the Echidna said pointing to the little fox, Cosmo ears pined down as Tails turned his chair.

" Cosmo I though I told you to stay in your room" he said. The little fox approached her dad

" sorry dad but.." she dug into her overal pocket, in her hand was the blue Choas emerald. the group's eyes widen shock to find the emerald in her hands.

" where did you get that?" Tails asked.

" I..I found it outside of the house" Cosmo said " I wanted to show you but you been so busy and.." She was about to burst into tears. Tails lifted his daughter into his lap.

" Cosmo don't cry" he said " in fact you just help us big time" he took the emerald out of her hand " thank you " he opened the special socket for the emeralds and put it in their. The emerald glowed, a new screen lit up revealing the location of the other emeralds. And to their surprise 3 were on the ARK.

" so he is collecting them " Rouge confirmed. No one didn't see it but Shadow got a sharp pain to his head, he fell onto one knee trying to regain balance.

_**Hello Shadow**_ Mephiles contacted the hedgehog _**I see you found my hiding spot, well you may come and get your son, If you can face the past again.**_

Shadow could hear Mephiles laughter in his head.

" SHUT UP!" the hedgehog screamed making every look over, Rouge rushed to his side as the hedgehog got up.

" Mephiles, he's on the ARK alright" he grabbed his throbbing head, Rouge looked up at him

" Shadow are you ok?" she asked, Shadow stood silent until he fell forward passing out.

" Shadow" Rouge cried.

* * *

I guess Tails made an emerald radar but needs one emerald to power it?

I know what your thinking couldn't the master emerald do that...Well...I don't know myself. maybe I should of researched before pulling a plot hole out of my butt ^_^;.


	15. Rouge's Decision

Rouge sat in a chair by Shadow's side. Sonic and Knuckles had to carry him into the room the two were staying in on the tornado. Shadow looked like he was struggling in his sleep, a nightmare he can't wake up from. Rouge took his hand into hers holding the hand.

" it's alright Shadow I'm here" she spoke, Knuckles came in to check on them.

" Shadow will be alright Rouge" he said " Were gonna look for the 4 remain Choas emeralds before we go to the ARK" he placed his hand on her shoulder

" you should get some rest" he let go and walked out.

" Hey Knuckles" Rouge turn to him before he exited the door. "Thanks". Knuckles nodded before stepping out and the door closed. Rouge turned back to her husband.

Rouge watched him sleep, then she got up from her chair letting go of his hand.

_Sorry guys but I have my own mission to do._

_...  
_

On the bridge Tails typed in the location of the chaos emerald that's l on a planet not far from where the ark is. Amy and Cosmo came in with drinks on trays. Knuckles only stood looking out the window.

" here dad" Cosmo said handing her father a glass. Tails took the glass and smiled. Sonic walked over to Amy and took his glass.

" thanks Amy" he said and took sip, Amy frowned. " what's is it?" he asked.

" I hope Shadow recovers, Rouge looked real worried about him" she said " fist her son was taken and now Shadow is knocked out, the poor woman". she shudder at the thought. Sonic pulled Amy into embrace.

" I know what you mean" he said " but those two are very strong , they are G.U.N's Top agents". Amy nodded in agreement. Suddenly the bridge started to give out a loud alarm, Tails turn to the control panel, he pressed a button, a screen displayed the hanger chamber, inside were the jets used to descend onto planets, each marked with a different color, Blue for Sonic pink for Amy and Purple for Rouge, And Rouge's jet was missing.

" Rouge's is missing" Tails reported. " where did she go and why". Knuckles clenched his fist.

" She must be going to the ARK" he suggested. After telling her not to leave, he knew she was going to pull something like this.

In Shadow's room, the black and red hedgehog eyes were slowly opening, he could feel it, Something wasn't right, where was Rouge.

_**Ah your awake**._Mephiles's voice called in his mind_** your beloved wife is going to pay me a visit...Don't worry I'll give her a nice welcome she'll never forget.**_

Shadow held his head, Mephiles's laughter echoed in his head.

"MEPLHILES!" Shadow screamed out. but what could he do, ether hide away avoid the ARK due to dark memories or man up and go after Rouge.

* * *

Sorry if Shadow is out of character by having a phobia of the ARK, but Mephiles would pick that spot to hide away knowing about Shadow's past on it.

Maybe...


	16. A mother's search

Cruising in her jet Rouge headed towards the ARK.

_forgive me Shadow but I need to save our son _ she powered down the jet as soon as it reached the ARK.

She saw an opening, shutting the engine off she grabbed the spare helmet in the back and put it over her head. She got out of the jet and glided over to the ARK wall, one on the wall she climb over to the slider door, once the door opened she quickly dove in as it shut behind her.

...

Rouge was inside a vent system, pulling the helment off and placing it down she crawled around until she was clear, once in she kicked down the bars and jumped down. landing on her feet she dashed to the side, waiting and listening to and signs of guards. Once clear she made her move.

Down the halls she was going to confront Mephiles and demand the return of her child, but before that she was gong to steal the 3 Chaos emeralds he has, as she ran her ears picked up on a faint sneeze. She recognized that sneeze, it was Topaz. Stopping in her tracks she listen for the location for her son,Her ears picked up faint sniffling, bingo!.

Rouge headed down the hall her child was, she was surprised to not find any guards by his door. She approached the door.

" Topaz?" she called.

...

Inside the room Topaz heard his mother, Was he dreaming was his mother here.

" mom?' he asked. The slider door opened standing in the doorway was Rouge. Topaz got off the floor.

" MOM!" he dove for her, She dashed in embracing her son. She held him as he started to cry.

" I'm here son" she cradle him, Then she remembered the other children, she pulled her son away to look at him in the eyes " Topaz where are the others?" she asked.

" others?" he asked her " what do you mean I'm the only one here?" Rouge shook her head

" no son, Nicky, Fist, Mary-Lee, Belle, and Lara were taken here as well". She explained. it was clear that Mephiles didn't tell her son about the others.

" What" The boy gasp " ...My..Friends" he started to panic. Rouge looked at her son

" don't worry, we'll saved them" she brought her child back into a comforting hug. Topaz looked over his mother's shoulder and gasped. Behind her was Mephiles.

" Mom behind you" he cried. Rouge turned around, her eyes widen seeing Mephiles, she got up pushing her son behind her.

" It's been a long time my dear" Mephiles approached, Rouge scooted back, Topaz looked out from behind, he held on to his mother's side.

" That's him mom, that's the one who took me away." the boy cried pointing at the demon.

" You stay away from us" Rouge barked. She wouldn't allow Mephiles to harm her or her child. Mephiles chuckled,snapping his fingers two clones came from behind and grabbed Topaz.

" mama help me" the six year old cried as the clones pulled him away. Rouge turn to her child.

" Topaz" she reached for him but Mephiles snuck up on her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand grabbed her wrist.

" take the boy to the others" He commanded the clones. The clones melted into a portal with Topaz slowly sinking in

" No..Mom..mom" Topaz cried trying to get out " MOMMY!" He watched his mother struggle in Mephiles's grasp.

" TOPAZ!" she cried. The hedge-bat was slowly sinking until his hand was visible

" MOM, HELP!" he disappeared. once gone Mephiles brought his mouth to her ear.

" Now where were we" he whispered "...My Gem".

* * *

Oh SNAP!. Mephiles has her! And he calling her "Gem" if thoes who read the first story would know why he's calling her that lol


	17. Breaking free

The dark portal opened in the boy's room. Nicky and Fist backed away from the portal not knowing what would happen. The watched as Topaz was tossed out, the little hedge-bat got to his knees. Nicky came to his side.

" Topaz" he helped the hedge-bat to his feet. Topaz looked up at the hedgehog, his eyes were swelling up with tears.

" He's gonna hurt her" Topaz cried. Nicky eyes widen

" who's gonna hurt who?" he asked. Topaz looked at the door. he brought his hands to his face to wipe away the tears.

" my mom, that monster is going to hurt my mom" he cried.

...

Rouge continued to struggle, Mephiles held her tighter, drawing her closer to his body.

" now , now my dear" he cooed " it's been so long since I've held you in my arms" he nuzzled his face into her neck inhaling her sent." I forgive you for mating with Shadow, after all I might adopt your son as my own ". Rouge elbowed him in the stomach, Mephiles let her go, the bat backed away as far as she could.

" you leave my family alone you sick bastard". She said. Mephiles recovered from the blow, he stalked over to her, Rouge backed as far as she could before hitting the wall behind her, Mephiles pinned her in that spot.

" Your gonna regret doing that " he said, Rouge tried to push him away but he held her against the wall. " stop fighting me" he cupped her chin forcing her to look at him " After all you don't want that charming little boy of yours to be hurt now do you".

...

" He's not going to hurt your mom Topaz" Nicky said trying to comfort the hedge-bat. He knew Rouge was a tough lady, no one would dare mess with her. And since Rouge was here they might have a chance of escaping. " come on, lets get you all cooled off and calm" he lead Topaz over to the one man bathroom, Topaz looked at himself in the mirror, Nicky was right he need to wash his face, his face was red from crying.

Fist rolled his eyes, they should be focusing on how to escape not car for a whinny cry baby.

...

In the room Mephiles Took hold of Rouge, he spun her around pinning her arms behind her as he rand his gloved hand along her cheek.

" oh look at you" he said " some mother, you didn't even listen to your own son when her knew I was going to get him". Rouge stop struggling, he was right, it was her fault, when Topaz was warning her of Mephiles, then it angered her that Mephiles was tormenting her child.

" How dare you make contact with my son" she started to struggle, Mephiles with a swift move, spun her again and pinned her to the floor. grabbing her wrist he pinned them above her head

" oh it was too easy" He said.

...

Topaz once freshen up felt a sharp pain to his head, the boy screamed.

" hey you ok?" Nicky asked. Topaz held his head

_**Hello little one**_ Mephiles voice called to him. Topaz gasped. it was him

" No STOP!" he screamed " LEAVE ME ALONE" he cried. Nicky could see the pain the hedge-bat was in.

" Hey Topaz what's going on?" he asked.

_**Remember child I will see you in your nightmares, now I have business with your mother.**_

Topaz heard his evil laughter in his mind. Topaz turn to Nicky

"Nicky help me" he whispered then passed out.

"Topaz" Ncky shook the little boy.

...

" look at that " Mephiles said " your son just passed out" his eyes gazed down at the bat, lusting for her " what are you gonna do?" he asked. Rouge wasn't going to let the demon get under her skin, she was going to try and knee him in the stomach but he already had his knee pinned onto her leg.

" I learn from the last time" he lean down to her ear " your now mine". he chuckled as Rouge struggled, she was not going to let him rape her. Suddenly the door to the room slid open.

" GET OFF HER!" a young female screamed. The two looked at the young girlas she ran in and kicked Mephiles off of Rouge. Rouge sat up blinking at what she saw. The young girl appears to be a hedgehog, by the looks of her mask. The girl turn to the bat, she tossed a small bag at her. catching the bag it felt like their were Emeralds in it.

" Go , get out I'll hold him off". she ordered, Mephiles got up he glared at her. Rouge not taking any chances fled the room.

...

Rouge fled down the halls, she was going to find the kids but a flash of light appeared before her. Once the light cleared a figure appeared, it was Shadow and he was not happy.

" S..Shadow?" Rouge stuttered. Not saying a word the hedgehog grabbed his wife's wrist.

" Chaos.." he started to say. Rouge knew what was going to happen

" No..Shadow wait.." she cried.

" Control" He finished and the two were gone.

* * *

well now what?

The young girl identity will be reviled in the next chapter


	18. Agruement

Back on the blue Tornado Shadow lead Rouge into thier chambers. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were confused but deiced the two needed to be alone.

...

"YOU IDIOT!" Rouge voice could be heard behind the door. In the room the small pouch containing the Chaos emeralds were on the spar desk. Rouge was very upset that Shadow came and took her back on the ship.

" I'm the idiot?" shadow asked " your the one who took off..WHEN KNUCKLES CLEARLY TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!" he scolded. Rouge's ears lowed, Never she heard Shadow yell and he was yelling at her.

"I..." she choked on her words, " I had everything under control". She argued. Shadow was not convinced by her words.

" Really?" he asked " when I saw you on the ARK you had a look of fear on your face". Rouge folded her arms across her chest and turned away. Shadow carefully walked over to her, she didn't face him only stared out the window. She didn't want to admit she made a mistake. She felt arms wrapping them selves around her body. Shadow drew her closer to his body.

" Don't scare me like that" he spoke calmly " Rouge I know your a smart woman but what drove you to do such a thing?".Rouge dropped her defense and submitted to her husband's embrace.

" Our son" she whispered " I...I just wanted hm back" she let tears fall from her turquoise eyes. She shifted her body now facing Shadow, she buried her face into his chest " he was so scared" she said " and Mephiles has been contacting him before he was taken from us". Shadow held his wife in his arms as he looked out the window. Topaz didn't need to be suffering like that, he'll make Mephiles pay for tormenting his son like that.

_**Ah nice to hear from you Shadow **_ Mephiles voice called _** you and your son are so easy to contact**_.

Shadow let go of Rouge and backed away gripping his head, Rouge gasped covering her mouth with her hands. What was happening?

_**and you manage to steal my Chaos emeralds...enjoy them while you can,I have something to take care off.**_

...

Mephiles looked down at the young girl who was now restrained by Scouge and Finitevius. Some how his clone had no effect on her, the moment they touched her they disappeared into smoke.

" now" he approached her " who are you" he griped the top of her mask. he pulled it off, he stood back in shock. It appears the young girl looks like a female version of him only younger and her bottom quills hanged down. She looked up at the demon. She grinned.

" nice to meet you Mephiles...or I should say...Father" she said.

* * *

OH SNAP!


	19. The Name of The Dark's Daughter

sorry for the long update. I had this chapter written months ago but I wanted to let it cool off before submitting.

* * *

Scouge and Finitevius both blinked at what the young girl said. Scourge shock expression soon turned into a cocky one.

" dude Mephiles, didn't know you could give birth to a cutie" he said. Dr Finitevius gared at the King

" shut up" the white Echidna said. Mephiles chuckled at Scouges comment, he found it funny that the Mobeious king was trying to call him a woman.

" funny Scourge but..." he approached the young hedgehog girl, taking her chin into his hands forcing her to look at him " She does have my eyes and fur color...I still wonder". The girl jerked her head out of his hand. Mephiles step back giving the i some space. she glared at him.

" I know what your thinking, and to tell you I have no mother" she spoke.

" oh come now" the Demon spoke " every child must have a mother, after all, it's the mothers duty to give birth to the child". The hedgehog girl thrashed hoping the king and the doctor would let her go but they held her good.

" Not in my case" she said " I was artificially made" she explained " some idiot though it would be great to create a life form with your DNA, the DNA was altered to make me female instead of male." she explain.

Mephiles folded his arms " my DNA eh" he chuckled to him self, the demon looked at the door behind the three " lock her up" he commanded. Scourge and Finitevius nodding they strggled to get the girl out of the room.

Once out The dark demon needed to sit down and pulled a computer chair and sat down. He need to asorb what just happen...he has a daughter, how did she get here, what's her name and the biggest question how in the world did some one get a hold of his DNA.

...

" Shadow are you ok?" Rouge asked. The hedgehog looked at the bat by his side, he got up from the floor.

" I.." he didn't know how to answer his wife. how was he gonna explain that Mephiles has been contacting him. Rouge sighed.

" Is this how he does it?" she asked. Shadow raised an eye brow. Rouge placed her hand on his cheek " Mephiles is this how he hurts you and Topaz?" Shadow closed his eyes. He felt her hand leave his cheek and her body embracing his. eyes now opened Shadow dared not to move, instead he returned the hug, He looked at the digital clock, it read 8:45PM.

" it's late" he said. Rouge didn't want to but had to agree, it was late but she didn't feel comfortable sleeping while her child was in danger.

...

The hedgehog girl was taken to a separate cell, she watched the door, true she could of rushed out but when she touched the door she was thrown back. The door slid open, Mephiles stepped in and the door closed, the girl folded her arms, she knew he had question for her.

" You know why I'm here?" he asked.

" It's to late to want to play tea parties and ponies with your daughter" she said. Mephiles folded his arms, he chuckled at what she said.

" no just some answers" he said " for example what your name my daughter?"

She glared at him, closing her eyes she opened her mouth " my name..." She spoke " my name is...Maria".

* * *

Yup her name is Maria...Maria Daughter of the Dark...more will be revealed in the next Chapter...Keep reading!


	20. The Protector of Dreams

Hey sorry about the long wait. I got hit with the Writing brick and I manage to pour out 4 new Chapters.

in this Chapter is considered a Cross over chapter. Wanna guess who's the lucky guest gonna be?

* * *

Maria?...where has Mephiles heard that name before. The name alone made the dark demon chuckle.

" what's so funny?" the hedgehog girl Maria asked. Mephiles stopped chuckling at looked into her eyes.

" oh it's your name" he said " you see on this ship there was a human girl with that name". The hedgehog girl took a step back, she didn't like where this was going.

" And" Mephiles continued " She was killed" he pointed his finger to his daughter in a gun shape " bang" he pretended to make the sound effect of a gun " all it took was a gunshot to end the poor girl's life".

Now Maria didn't like what her 'father' had up his sleeve.

"So what" she bravely spoke " what does me having the name to some dead girl have to do with anything".

" oh a lot to a certain hedgehog" Mephiles spoke " Shadow in fact was very good friends with this Maria" he took a step over to his daughter " her death changed him". Maria kept stepping back while Mephiles kept coming closer, soon she hit the wall unable to avoide her father.

" if I mention your name I'll have Shadow at my knees". The demon then remembered he had something else that was precious. " but if that won't work I still have his young son".

" his..son?" she asked. Mephiles turned and headed for the door.

" you'll learn my daughter". And with that he left locking the door.

...

Topaz laied on the floor. The room that the kids were held in didn't have any bed and was lucky enough to have a bathroom. Nicky sat by the young hedge-bat's side looked at one corner. their were holes on the floor and left over screws. This room was once a bedroom but the bed got removed.

Topaz started to whimper. His eyes squinted as he tossed his head left and right.

_In a dark void, the hedge-bat couldn't see anything, it was scary. He heard laughter coming from behind, instincts told him to run, just run._

_" running won't do you any good" he could hear Mephiles's voice calling from behind him " you are trap!"._

_"No!" Topaz cried out " leave me alone" he kept running. peaking behind he could see A large crystal hand reaching out, The hedgebat triped over his feet, turning he scooted back screaming as the hand almost got him but a light appeared. Topaz looked up something was protecting him but who._

_Standing before the boy was a jester, a jester dressed in purple. It was the Nightmaren NiGHTS. Topaz heard about the androgynous jester who would appear to children in their dreams and help them but never he would expect the character would help him._

_" Back off!" Nights spoke out. the voice was genital but also strong._

_"N...NiGHTS" Topaz spoke. the androgynous jester turn to the hedge-bat child._

_" don't be afraid" the character spoke " stay strong and you can fight your fears"._

_Topaz nodded and the jewl on Nights chest started to glow brighter. Mephiles's hand drew back as the demon cried out. Topaz shield his eyes before every thing went blank._

...

" Topaz" he heard his name called. waking up he looked at Nicky.

" what happened?" the blue hedgehog asked. Topaz sat up rubbing his head.

" it was a night mare" the hedge-bat spoke " but...I think I met NiGHTS".

...

Maria smirked to herself. She also had her father's powers. The door to her chambers slid open, Turning her head Mephiles stood, anger in his eyes.

" you!" he pointed " you have no right to protect my hostages". Maria shifted her body now she was facing her father.

" That's my mission" she said " I'm going to stop you no matter what". Mephiles growled and stepped back making the door slid shut and locking.

He walked down the hall to his chambers. He had to admit his daughter has his powers. he growled about the fact she was against him, he opened the door to his room, nice and dark, the door closed as he approached the desk chair. Once in contact , the chair morphed into a small throne.

" You have no idea who your messing with". He spoke then leaning back he closed his eyes, a small rest is what he needs.

* * *

A nice little camo don't you think?. I had a hard time Writing out NiGHTS. Seriously how does one suppose to portray a character with no specific gender?. Some say "he" is the proper way but I try in another way.

And it true that nights appears more in Sonic' games then..his/her own?. and I figured in the Sonic universe NiGHTS is a fairy tale to tell to the Mobius children before they go to bed or something like that.

And makes you wonder Did Maria pretend to be NiGHTS to protect Topaz's mind or help weaken Mephiles's power over the boy?


	21. King Scourge's Secret plan

Alone in the lab Finitevus was also wondering how Maria was able to be on this ship with out any detection, his thoughts were interrupted by Scourge barging in eating what appears to be a pizza.

" Fini why are you in here by yourself?" the green hedgehog ask while shoving the rest of the pizza in his mouth.

" to get away from you and be alone with research" the doctor snapped. the king of moebius pulled out a chair and sat down next to the doctor.

" alright don't get so crabby". Scourge lifted his feet on to the table " I was going to suggest an idea but since your all PMSing I'll keep my mouth shut".

" Ok I get it" the white Echidna spoke " whats your so called idea". Scourge pushed his sunglasses up a little and smirked.

" I say we keep mood swing Mephiles out of this" he started " lets get the remaining chaos emeralds for ourselves" he rocked in his chair " We have the hostages and theirs no way my goodie-two shoes twin can't interfere" he said while referring to Sonic and his friends. The green hedgehog noticed a test tube filled with chemical liquid and it held a small dot in the middle.

" what's that?" he asked. Finitevius snatched the tube protecting it.

" My newest project " he said " don't touch it". Scourge shrugged his shoulders.

" Take it ease Fini-stine" he said " just asking". The King got off his seat and headed towards the door " smell ya latter" with that said he exited the room. Finitevus turn to his test tub with the little grey dot. he had big plans for what was in the tube.

* * *

What is Finitevus's newest project?...keep reading to learn more.


	22. Tresspassing on the Blue Typhoone

On the Blue typhoon every one had gone to bed. Tails had the newest security installed so if any one intruded including teleportation it would pic up on sight and raise the alarm.

Tails and his daughter were in one room, each in separate beds, Sonic with Amy, Amy curled over on side while Sonic drooled all over his pillow snoring softly. Knuckles and Sonia slept in their room. Knuckles sleeping on his back with his wife cuddling with him.

Silver had Blaze wrap in his arms as the two slept in their chambers. And last was Shadow and Rouge. Rouge was sleeping but Shadow was wide awake.

He just couldn't sleep. After being tired from supplying the ship, the searching he just couldn't find him self falling asleep.

The chaos Emeralds were left in his care. Tails though it would be best if Shadow had them. Shadow laied in his bed with Rouge. He looked down at his sleeping wife then at the desk with the emeralds. He had a feeling despite tails security system, he felt some one was going to get in.

Carefully not to disturb his wife Shadow got out of the bed and walked over to the desk, he opened the draw and took out one of the chaos emeralds. with emerald in his hand he decided to take a walk, just one little walk around his quarters and the halls just make sure he wasn't going nuts. Fist before any of that he had to use the bathroom. Luckily the rooms had conjoined bathrooms so he didn't have to walk far.

once the door to the bathroom slid shut the bed room started to have mist. A portal expanded across the floor. and rising from the portal was Mephiles. His eyes turning from the left then to the right, once his sight back in the center he approached what was ahead of him. He looked down at the sleeping bat.

_**"**__**my lovely gem"**_ his voice said. _**" You want your child back? come with me and we'll see him together" **_ Rouge started to shiver under her blankets.

Shadow finished up in the small bathroom and walked to the door to find it not sliding open. Puzzled he tried to see if their was a correct way to open the door. Nothing, Shadow felt something was wrong.

" Rouge" He called from the bathroom. Mephiles ears twitched hearing Shadow call for her. Rouge's eyes fluttered open but before she could react She felt a crystallized hand wrap around her mouth and body.

" Rouge!" Shadow called louder, he was pounding the door but nothing, backing up he decided to kick the door down. After three rties the door was down. He froze at the sight he witnessed.

Rouge struggled but couldn't in the arm's of Mephiles.

" Hello Shadow" The dark demon called.

"Mephiles let her go" The hedgehog demanded. Mephiles looked down at the bat and then back at Shadow

" or what?, don't for get your son in in my clutches". Shadow looking around the room spotted the Emergency switch by the bedroom door. Quickly he ran over to it switching the alarm.

The room begun to flash red and a loud alarm rang.

Cosmo was the first to wake up and ran to her father. soon Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze were awake.

" Tails" Sonic called from the hall, Tails was running after convincing Cosmo to stay put.

" It's coming from Shadow's and Rouge" he said " Something is wrong". Sonic and the twin tail fox raced towards Shadow's room.

Mephiles looked up at the red flashing lights.

" I must be leaving" he said as the portal appeared under him. Rouge still in his arms struggled " And I'm take my Gem with me". with that he sunk away and the portal closed.

Sonic and Tails arrived to the room, Tails noticed the conjoined bathroom door knocked over.

" what happen?" The fox asked. Shadow didn't face them, he starred at the floor where Mephiles diapered into.

" Mephiles was here" He said " and...He's got Rouge".

* * *

Well looks like Mephy won this round but looks out Shadow is going to win the war.


	23. Change of plans boys

Returning to the Ark, Rouge's eyes fluttered, why, where. She barely remembered what happened until **his **voice reminded her. She was suppose to be on the Blue typhoon, sleeping in her husbands arms not rudely awaken and taken away and what worse it was Mephiles.

" my dear sweet angel" Mephiles spoke into her ear " behave for me and I'll let you see your son".

" LET GO OF ME!" Rouge screamed but the demon held her against his body.

" I see lack of sleep will make you cranky" he purred. loosening his grip he turned her around forcing her to look at him " let me return you to your wonderful sleep my Gem"

He forced his lips against hers, Rouge tried pushing him away but his kiss was making her sleepy soon she fell limp in his arms.

" I'll let you sleep..for now" he grin wickedly.

...

No one was able to get back to sleep, except Cosmo due to being a child and couldn't stay up much longer.

Tails and the rest were on the main deck pulling up any security camera but so far nothing. The weird part was Mephiles didn't bother to take the Chaos emeralds. Shadow checked the desk to find them still their.

Shadow was getting very paranoid with Mephiles and his little mind games, first he takes his son now his wife. He didn't know how long he can wait for the rest of the emeralds to be gathered before worst could come to Rouge.

...

The hours on the ark passed indicating it was morning. Rutan woke up exiting his room. He needed to walk around since being cooped up and having to deal with the bratty prince. Rutan was hoping to get a bite to eat but was caught off guard by Mephiles's clones surrounding him.

" H..Hey what's.." he didn't get to finish cause the clones closed in and grabbed him and covered his mouth. he along with the clones disappeared.

Spark woke up needing to use the bathroom. lucky he wasn't too far from it. He walked over to the door but as soon as it slid open the clones appeared before him.

" get out of my way" he rudely told them. The clones not listening garbed the Prince.

" HEY!" He yelled " Let go of the Pr.." he and the clones vanished.

Mary-Le, Belle and Lara woke to the sound of hissing and looking down the floor started to turn into a purple hole expanding underneath the girls, hands reached out grabbing them one by one pulling them in.

...

Both Scourge and Finitevus were woke up by Mephiles wanting to speak with them, well He contacted the doctor first and he had to go get the Moebius King up. Finitevus who was tired from his late research and working on his project hope this was just a brief meeting then he can go back to bed..Maybe.

The two entered the computer room, Mephiles turn from the wide screen.

" good your here" he said, his hand reached to the controls he ran his finger around each individual key not pushing down on them. " I must say you two knew what your doing but now it's time we get to the point" His eyes narrowed " I no longer need the both of you". Finitevus and Scourge both eyes widen at what they heard.

' you cutting us off after all we did?" the king asked. Finitevus kept silent, He knew the demon was hiding something, a reason for this sudden turn of events.

" no..more like disposing unnecessary trash in your case" Mephiles spoke. The demon turn to the silent Echidna " why doctor why so silent?" he asked.

" why?" the echidna growled.

" Simple" The Demon walked passed them then he turned to face the two " well simple for me but not for you..Let me put this in away your Pea-brain friend can figure it out"

" Who you call pea-brain?" Scourge barked.

" Scouge shut up" Finitevus warned him. Mephiles chuckled.

" I will not risk any Back-stabbing...Right Scourge?". The green hedgehog's eyes widen, how? how did Mephiles hear his plan to take the emeralds for himself.

" Scourge!" Fintevus growled.

" don't look at me!" the king shrugged his shoulders. Mephiles pointed at Scourge

" try to lie out of this if you can" he spoke " I know your plan Scourge"

" dude you think I would do that?" the king lied " ever heard of a joke". the king eyes turn to the white echidna looking for some back up but didn't receive any. Mephiles eyes went to the door and step back to it.

" by the way men" the door slid open revealing Spark and Rutan held against two clones " thanks for adding more hostages". both fathers were shock that Mephiles would pull something like that. Scourge growled while the white Echidna watched his son looking at him for help but felt he couldn't do anything. Spark was struggling in his captive's hold.

" You better let me go you freaks or else" he threaten. Mephiles went over to him anger in his eyes.

" Or else what?" he growled " your attitude was cute but now it's getting old, your father need to give you more spankings". Spark rolled his eyes which ended up staring at the floor.

" well" the Prince spoke " I was going to say you better let me go or" His eyes went back to the Demon before him "...You'll have to clean up a brown mess if you catch my drift?". Scourge had to admit his son was courageous and started to got into a fit of laughter.

" Oh that's a good one boy" Scourge calmed himself down " Mephiles you picked the wrong time to take my kid".

"SILENCE YOU PEA-BRAIN IDIOT!" Mephiles roared at the king " your in no position to speak to me!. He turn back to the Prince.

" Explain your self" he growled.

" Why explain when I could just show you" he said " don't temp me...don't know how long I can hold it before your henchmen here has brown all over him" he said with a cocky attitude. It took a few seconds for Mephiles to put the pieces together, once he got it he backed away cringing.

" You...That's gross!" He looked up at his clones " what you standing their take the two and put them in with the others." The clones quickly stepped back and turning into purples portals the pulled the boys in.

"D..Dad" Rutan cried out. The two fathers didn't get to move for 4 more clones appeared behind them two taking hold of each one.

" Hey!" Scourge screamed " Respect the king" Mephiles held his head with his hand.

" dispose of them once out of my sight the better" with his free hand he waved at his clones. the clones obeying and turning into portals the slowly pulled in the Moebius King and the doctor right when the two boys were gone out of their sight.

"RUTA..." Finitevus didn't finish because he was gone. Mephiles shook away the headache he received from having to get rid of his former comrades and their sons. he walked back over to the computer screen he pressed a key, one window pooped up revealing Rouge still sleeping.

" My gem" he purred.

* * *

What's Mephiles up to now that Scourge and Finitevus are no longer part of the plan? what going to be come of Rutan and Spark?


	24. A fight among the children

The girls found themselves transported into the same room the boys were in. Lara seeing her brother since they were taken rushed from her cousin's and hugged him.

" Nicky..I" she started to cry all over again.

" hey Lara don't cry Mom and dad will find us" he spoke to his sister, Lara look up at him.

" I wish they were here" she said wiping her eyes " it's scary".

suddenly the purple portal appeared again Nicky pushed his sister behind him ready to face who ever came in but what surprised the kids were Rutan and Spark. the fell on the floor after being thrown in their by the portal.

Spark groan ans he got up, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on the one man bathroom. getting up he ignored the others for his goal was the bathroom.

"Hey!" Fist opened his mouth " Who are you! where did you come from". Spark didn't want to deal with this he turn to the red Hedgehog.

" your worst nightmare if you end up on my bad side" he growled. turn back to his goal he was stopped by Topaz, the Hedge-fox tripped over the small Hedge-bat. getting up he growled and grabbed the youngster by the fur on his chest.

" You got something against me!" he asked.

"N..No I..Didn't mean to.." Topaz tried to apologized but the green hedge-fox pulled the boy closer to his face.

" Didn't mean to?, didn't mean to what? be a little wussy baby!" Spark taunted.

" Hey kid leave him alone" Nicky said in defense. Spark turn to the blue hedgehog before him, he study his features.

" so your the son of Sonic" Spark said " some son you are, you can't even run like your old man". Nicky was lost for words. He hated that he didn't have super speed and was put under pressure when every one would praise him for being Sonic's son with out knowing him.

" Though so" he turn back to Topaz who was trying not to cry in pain. The fur o his chest being pulled hurt very much.

" Please let me go" the boy asked. Spark laughed at the kid.

" And you!" he said " aren't you Shadow's son?" he asked " what a joke!" hr tossed the hedge-bat. " never get in the way of Prince Spark" Spark said " or thing could be worse then just pulling your hair". Topaz scooted backwards as the Hedge-fox finally got to the bathroom.

" Ignore him" Rutan spoke" sorry about the whole thing" he got off the floor. the kids turn to him " your not the only ones that Mephiles plans to keep hostage" Mary-Le could help but think Rutan sounded familiar. where has she heard his voice. She walked over to her twin brother.

" Hey Fist doesn't he sound familiar?" she asked. Fist looked at the teen then back to his sister " yeah but where?" Mary-Le rubbed her chin

" Don't know maybe if we hear him say some words we recognized then we'll know".

Rutan had a feeling he knew these twins and was afraid they knew him, He hope the kids would gain his trust and together they can find away to escape. Rutan notice Belle was by her self twiddling her thumbs, she was very frighten due toher knees shaking.

" You ok?" he asked. Belle looked up at the older Echidna then back to the floor. Nicky noticing her discomfort walked over to her he placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

" Belle?" he asked.

" I'm..sorry" she spoke " It's just I..." she was rudely interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing. Spark stepped out stretching.

" well I'm all relieved " he said " he looked down at Topaz" for a second I might of had to use you as my toilet paper". Lara cuped her hand over her ears, this guy was gross.

" YOUR DISGUSTING!" she screamed. Spark cocked his eye at the little hedgehog's out burst, he stalked over to her and lifted her up by the collar of her shirt

what was that you little twerp?" he asked. Lara looked up at the Prince's eyes she didn't want to cry again but she found him to be very scary.

" Hey put my sister down" Nicky called to the Prince. Spark turn to Nicky then back at Lara.

" what your Sonic's kid to?" he asked " how many weakling did that goody to-show have?" he asked. Lara didn't like it when others talk bad about her family"

" Don't talk about my daddy like that you...You...YOU BIG BULLY" she kicked him right in the shin. Spark letting her go the little hedgehog quicky ran to her brother's side.

" THAT LITTLE... I'm the Prince".

" Your not acting like a Prince" Mary-Le Stepped in " Princes are suppose to be nice"

" well tough luck girly" Spark barked " I'm the kind of Prince who don't play nice".

Belle couldn't take the negativity in the room. She tried to block out the sound but it was difficult for her. Her hand started to glow and taped into her powers lifting Mary and Spark.

" EVERY ONE PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" she screamed. powering down she gently put her friend and the Prince down " I hate seeing every one fight please stop!" tears fell down her face " I'm trying to be strong for every one but..." she put her face in to her hands and fell to her knees.

" Papa...Papa!" she cried " Where are you!" she sob. Mary-Le feeling guilty walked over to the hedge-cat and patted her shoulder.

" Were sorry Belle" she said " were all stressed out we didn't mean for you to get upset" she said. Belle wiped her eyes.

" I'm sorry to Mary" the hedge-cat got up " I didn't mean to break down like that"

"it's ok Belle" Nicky said "maybe now that were together we can try to find away to get out of here".

" he's right" Rutan spoke " if we all work together we might have a chance". Now Mary-Le remembered where she heard his voice, she gasped in shock realizing who it was the whole time"

" Now I know who you are" she pointed to the Echidna " Your Salma's boyfriend!".

* * *

How does Mary-Le know Rutan?...find out in later chapters


	25. The demon and the Bat

The momet you al waited for...THE M RATED CHAPTER

* * *

The door slid open. The demon step into the dark room. He approached the bed before him. He watched Rouge sleep. Carfuly he got onto the bed his body hovering above hers. her body in between his legs, he wanted to touch her, he pulled off his gloves along with his silver rings. He reach out with his left hand and started to caress her face.

He felt her soft fur and her skin, he wanted more, but before he could go any further the bat started to wake up.

" S...Shadow?" she asked, it was had to tell in the dark room.

" Wrong my Gem" his voice said. Rouge eyes widen realizing her mistake.

"N..No" she tried to push him off but he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Oh yes" he purred into her ear " for 20 years I've missed this" he leaned in wrapping his arm around her frame nuzzling his muzzle into her neck as he planted small kisses. Rouge tried by pushing his head off of her but he was strong.

" don't fight or else" he purred " you wouldn't want to see a life-less hedge-bat now do you?" he asked. Rouge stopped fighting and looking into Mephiles's reptile eyes...He wouldn't. The demon chuckled

" Good girl I know you'll see things my way" he let go of her figure and instead of getting off her he pinned her down by the shoulders.

" don't worry he's safe with his friends, you just need to behave yourself and I won't harm him" he told her.

Rouge didn't know what to do, Her son's life was on the line, She didn't have enough time to think for Mephiles was starting to undress her. her pajama bottoms were torn off he grab hold of her top and with a hard pull the shirt was ripped. Tossing the ripped garments aside he got a good look at her body, for 20 years she manage to keep her body in good shape.

"My dear you look like you haven't age at all" he whispered, his hand ran over her body he grabbed hold of one of her breast.

" Still the way I remembered" he played with the breast making Rouge gasp, Rouge didn't want to remember the pain he put her in , when she was 18, he kidnapped her, and..She didn't realize she gave out a moan.

" oh..this is new" he said. Rouge turned away ashamed she just moaned for the demon. And it was a moan in pleasure. with his other hand he started to fondle the other breast. Rouge tried to lift her arms but she couldn't what did he do to her. Tears swelled up in her eyes, it was happening, he was going to rape her again.

" Come my Rouge" he spoke her name. he only said her name once but that was 20 years ago " let me hear you give out that lovely sound" he stop fondling her, he wrapped his arms around her figure again and started to kiss her body all over. " sing for me" he purred " let me hear your voice".

now the tears were running down her face, she couldn't do anything, What would Shadow think of her in this situation, she's letting Mephiles having his way with her. Mephiles stop kissing for his eyes spotted the panties. Black Panties with a red heart in the middle.

"How cute" he said he slipped his finger in the panties tugging on the waist strap he stared to pull them off " the color sickens me" He knew the color scheme reminded him of Shadow. with a swift tug he ripped the undergarment off the bat's body. Now she was all his, nothing can't stop him from having his moment. He lean up to her ear his mouth inches away.

" Now you are mine!' he purred. He let out little giggles like a child with a new toy. Rouge Though it was the end Then she remembered she still had movement in her legs. Quickly she tried to squeeze her legs together. Mephiles smirked grabbing each leg Rouge felt them go numb.

" Nice try" he leaned in to her bodym he used his left hand and insert 2 of his fingers into her woman area.

Rouge's body bucked to the reaction of the fingers in her body, Mephiles moved his fingers in and out to bad Rouge wasn't reacting to his fingers. he puled his fingers out studding the fluids that stuck to his fingers.

" I expected a little reaction out of you" he said " Then again it was my fingers". He was ready and judging by the substance on his fingers she was too. Getting into position he insert himself into her. rouge shirked on impact of him entering her.

" Ah there we go" he chuckled as he set his hips into motion " Just what I wanted to hear" Rouge mouth wide open her eyes shock from his sudden movement. the tears kept coming down her face. Mephiles watched the bat's expression as he pulled back only to push in again , each thrusting she would give out little squeaks. Something she didn't do the first time he had her.

" I'm glad your not silent like the first time" he trust into her again. He watched her body bounce to his rhythm hips bucking at her. In and out he went. Rouge couldn't handle being strong and just laid there crying squeaking as he had his way with her body. Rouge head was pounding, it hurt and was worse she could hear the demon's evil laugh echoing in her mind.

The demon smiled wickedly for he was about to release into her with a few more thrusting he gave out his groan and Rouge screamed. He pulled out one finished with her.

" Ah that was beautiful my Gem" He got off laying next to her. he puled her body next to his wrapping his leg around her waist securing her " Music to my ears" as he nuzzled into her neck he noticed a small bump along Rouge's arm, it was very tiny and unnoticeable until seeing up close.

" What's that my dear?" he asked about the little bump in her arm.

"..G.U.N's agent have them insert when they start working" she said " it allows agent to access any room with a special scanner". She told him not once facing him. Mephiles traced his hand along her arm his finger rubbing over the bump.

" Really?" he asked " who knew" He released her and got off the bed " Well my dear I leave you to rest up and I keep my word about your son, I won't harm him as long as you obey me". He turn to face the door.

" oh before I go" he snapped his fingers. Purple mist wrapped itself around Rouge, the Sheets were going though a self cleaning and the mist scanned it's self down her body, as it slowly slid down material of clothing appeared. soon Rouge found her self in a dress. not just any dress, a dress made of silk, the design felt very Egyptian like.

"A dress well suited for a Queen don't you think?" he then exit the room. Mephiles walked down the hall heading towards the main computer room, he needed to look up something for he knew Rouge was lying about her arm.

...

Rouge regaining feeling in her arms quickly placed her hand over the small bump. She would never let Mephiles know she was on birth control!.

* * *

I've heard about a type of birth control that is inset in the arm, so Rouge must of chooses that if she and shadow want to have there...uh...yeah you know where this is going.

Mephiles does plan to make Rouge his queen and with a queen comes an heir and if he found out about her birth control...well you just have to keep reading if you want to know.


	26. Discovery outside the Typhoon

Gee after writing something like** THAT! **you think I would have the nerve to continue on...Well theirs more to the story then Mephiles magical bed hump moment.

* * *

Silver sat on the bed in his and Blaze's room. He held a small photo in his hands. The picture was of Belle using her psychic powers for the first time. He missed his little girl.

_Belle was outside in the back yard playing unaware her hands started to glow and she begun ti lift up small rocks. the little hedge-cat gasped at the sight of the rocks and looking down at her hands._

_" Papa Papa" she called from the yard. Silver came bursting out, thinking Belle was in some sort of danger._

_" What..what is it?" he asked. Belle lifted up her hands showing him the glow and the rock followed her moment._

_" Look what I can do" she proudly announced. Her emotion and movement of her hands accidentally cause one of the small pebbles to move and knocked silver right in the forehead. the impact make him fall over on his back._

_Belle canceled out her movement and looked down at her father._

_"P..Papa you..I'm sorry" She cried out. Silver sat up shaking his head._

_"It's ok" he patted her head " but know this means were gonna have to teach you to control your powers"._

_The little girl nodded._

_...  
_

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of Blaze on the door frame. She walked over to Silver and sat next to him. She peeked at the photo in her husband hands.

"Tails has located another Chaos emerald" she spoke. " I know this is hard for us but were gonna need the Chaos emeralds if we want our daughter back". she leaned on his shoulder.

" I know but..." Silver put the photo back on the night stand " I don't know how long we can wait".

" Silver" Blaze took his hand into hers " Don't do anything stupid got it". Silver cocked his eye but he suddenly felt his hand warming up then it got super hot like pouring hot water all over your hand.

"I..." he shirked by the burn "...I won't' he quickly promised, Blaze let go of his hand and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

" Good boy" she teased " now we better treat that burn" she yanked Silver off the bed and they exited the room. Silver groan when she burned him but over the years he's gotten use to it...sort of.

...

" Remember Fist" Mary-Le turn to her brother " it's Salma's boyfriend".

" Oh yeah" Fist agreed " I though he would be a Chameleon not an Echidna". Rutan was insulted by that remark but also wondered how these two figured out his identity like that.

" Ok how do you know that?" the older boy asked " D...Does S..Salma talk about me?" he blushed with embarrassment when trying to say his girlfriends name.

" No" Mary-Le giggled " We would listen to you and her talk on the phone". Now Rutan was growling with anger, these two little demons who would cause Salma to cancel any dates they plan just for to baby sit had the nerve to eaves drop on his conversation with the Chameleon.

"I'm...I'M..." the echidna balled his fist together " I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU LITTLE.." he raised his hands in the air as the twins backed away. Nicky knowing his cousins can be trouble makers step in blocking the teen's path.

" HOLD IT!" The blue hedgehog yelled " look I know my cousins can be trouble makers and as much I would let you kill them the truth is we need to put our differences aside ok". Rutan knew the son of Sonic was right and calmed down. There were victims of this mess.

" Y..Yeah I guess your right kid" the older echidna spoke.

" TIME OUT!" Spark called making a "T" with his hands " who died and let the blue loser be the leader".

" No one" Nicky said " I..."

" That's what I though" Spark pointed at himself " if any one should be the leader it's me. why you ask?..I'M THE PRINCE!".

" Dude stop it with the Prince get up!" Mary-Le shouted " it's getting old". Spark folded his arms across his chest, he hated being dissed like that.

...

Back on the blue Typhoon Tails was typing all sorts of commands on his keyboard, one of his screens popped up with 2 little dots blinking. Tails investigated the screen a little more and was shocked to discover what the dots ment.

" Every one come to the bridge" Tails called. sonic, Shadow, Knuckles Silver and Blaze quickly arrived.

" What is it tails?" he asked. Tails pointed to the screen.

" It appears 2 life forms are drifting in space and are on the verge of death". Tail brought the picture in to view it appears to be Rouge's jet but who was driving it.

" what should we do Tails?" Sonic asked. Shadow wasn't sure about the whole thing, After all Rouge drove her jet to the Ark so who ever in there could of came from the ark, he felt like a trick was going to be played on them.

" Well we should bring them in for questioning " Tails suggested " who ever it is they need help". The fox pointed to Silver and Knuckles " Silver think you can pull the jet near us?"

" I'll do my best" the grey hedgehog said.

" Were gonna need you Knuckles to carry who ever is in there to the infirmary got it"

" right" Knuckles nodded.

...

Tails had set the ship on auto pilot as the team went to the hanger garage to get the jet back into place. Silver got a hold on it but was struggling to pull it in.

" Sonic, Knuckles got out and help Silver " Tails ordered. The hedgehog and Echidna leaped off the ship's floor going into open space, the two swam over to the jet and pushed it , once close Silver was able to pull it in, then he got hold of Sonic and Knuckles before they were to far out.

Closing the garage door Tails got a ladder and climb up the cock seat of the jet and pried it open. once looking in side the Fox gave out a scream and almost fell over.

In the pink jet was Scourge and Finitevus, and they didn't look so good.

* * *

whats gonna happen to Scourge and Finitevus?...


End file.
